


Swings

by Hillena



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, kid AU, yes i did take that from calvin and hobbes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillena/pseuds/Hillena





	Swings

“Mum,” Q tugged at his mother’s trouser leg to get her attention, “Mum, can I play with the big kids  _now_?”

Mum smoothed down his hair in an attempt to tame it, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, “Oh, darling, no,” She passed him a wrapped sandwich, “You’ll get toppled on.”

Q huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, sporting a pout with his lower lip, “Mummy, I’m  _six_  alweady!”

“Yes,” Mum placed a kiss on his forehead, a hand on the small of his back, “Now, go make friends.”

Q left his food on the floor and huffed his way to the swings, “Stupid mummy won’t let me play,” Q stomped his feet and got onto the swing. He always liked the swings. He loves the air against his face and how gravity can make things heavier with a push.

Except no-one was there for that push.

“I need a push!” He yelled. No-one came.

“Someone push me!” He yelled a little bit louder, “I need a push!”

Q looks around, no-one was there, “Eve’ybody I know fails the acid test of fwiendship,” He huffs quietly.

After a long moment, Q feels his swing move until he’s airborne, “Thank you,” Q said as he tried to look back at the person pushing him, but dad said that if he wasn't looking forward, he might hit someone if he went to high, so he just smiled to himself and enjoyed the warmth of the sun.

—

“’m Olivew,” He was never good with his r’s, mum said needed more practice. Q holds out his hand for the other boy to shake, and to say his name properly, “O-li-verrr,” He grinned. “But sometimes, my dad calls me ‘Q’ 'cos I want to be qua’tewmastew of MI-6. What’s youw name?”

The blond boy, who was a bit taller than him and bigger than him, probably even older than him, took his hand to shake and smiled, “James,” Q smiled a smile that reached his eyes. He was capable of making friends after all.

—

“Did you make any friends today, little Oli?” Dad asked when he tucked him in. He always liked nights when dad put him to sleep and told him stories of his adventures in his branch.

Q smiled, “I did, dad. His name is James and he pushed me on the swing.”

"Did he, now?" Dad pressed a kiss to the top of his head, smoothing down his hair like mum does, “That’s great, Oli. I have a friend named James, too.”

“Love you, da’,” He brought his sheets to his chin.

Dad leaned on the door frame, watching his Oli doze off to sleep, “Love you, too, Q.”


End file.
